webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms/Transcript
(The episode begins with a shot of The Bear Cave during the night. We're then transported to the Bears' kitchen where we then pan to a shot of Ice Bear in his refrigerator reading a magazine/book titled "Shark Fancy" just kickin' it back while having the cool breeze coming from his air conditioning blow towards him. Panda is in the bathroom singing in the shower.) Grizzly: (Walks from the left yawning; attempts to open the door, but doesn't succeed to due to it being locked) Um... you almost done in there, Pan? Panda: (Stops singing when he hears Grizzly's voice) Yeah, I'll be right out! Grizzly: Okay, I'll just wait right here. (Panda goes back to singing as Grizzly lays against the wall, letting out another yawn. The shower stops running) Grizzly: Hey, are you done? (Grizzly gets up from the wall, stretches, and begins walking towards the restroom door again. Panda turns the shower back on and begins singing again, causing Grizzly to turn back around, and lay against the wall where he once was.) Panda: (Opens the door, and sticks the upper half of his body out the door; wearing a wrapped towel on his head) Hey, I'm just gonna dry my hair. I'll be right out. Grizzly: Alright. (Panda begins blow drying his fur as Grizzly continues to lay against the wall. Suddenly, all of the power in the cave goes out, instantly darkening the entire scene) Panda: Ah! (The scene cuts back to the inside of Ice Bear's refrigerator as we witness the power go off again) Ice Bear: (Pulls on his light trying to turn it back on, afterwards, proceeds to smack his AC, but with no success of turning it back on) (Steps out of his refrigerator, looks around the kitchen a bit, and carefully makes sure to close his refrigerator door) Grizzly: Dude, the entire house is gone. (Walks into the kitchen with Panda) (Once in the kitchen, begins flicking the light switch of the kitchen up and down) Panda: (Concerned) Ooh... is the power out here too? I'm sorry, I think my hair dryer blew a fuse. (All of the lights turn back on in the cave, instantly catching the attention of all the Bears) Panda: Huh, hey, it's working! (Him and Grizzly walk over to Ice Bear's refrigerator) Grizzly: Is your fridge on? Ice Bear: (Sticks his left arm into the refrigerator, moving it around the interior trying to search for any breeze or cold air. Turns his head towards and shakes his head) Panda: Ooh, I'm so so so sorry! Uh, d-did you wanna sleep in my room tonight? I have an AC unit that you can use so you'll be good, I can sleep in the fridge tonight Grizzly: (Holds Panda back a bit) Whoa, hey brother, I know you have issues with small spaces. I'll sleep in the fridge, you should just take my room. Panda: It's okay, it's my fault, I-- (Cut off mid-sentence) Grizzly: Hey hey hey it's okay! It's nobody's fault! Panda: But-- Grizzly: (Places his right paw over Panda's mouth, cutting him off during mid-sentence again) Pan-Pan... let me take the fridge. Panda: Thank you, Grizz. Grizzly: (Turns Panda around) Okay, we're all set! Panda, go feast on my room! Panda: Good-night! (Walks out of the shot) Grizzly: (Talking to Ice Bear) And you can go take his perfectly air-conditioned room! Ice Bear: But Ice Bear doe-- Grizzly: (Cuts Ice Bear off mid-sentence) Bro, we're family, we share, what's mine is yours! Come on! (Picks up Ice Bear and puts him towards the direction towards Panda's room; Ice Bear begins walking to Panda's room) Now goshu enjoy the cool air, see you tomorrow! (Cuts to Ice Bear entering Panda's room with the camera at a bird's eye view.) Ice Bear: (Ice Bear pushes down on Panda's bed's bottom-left corner. Ice Bear walks towards Panda's AC unit, and turns the ON dial to highest level of cold the machine offers; the unit boots up, but seems to be having trouble actually blowing the cold air out. Ice Bear hovers his left paw over the opening of the AC unit, trying to feel for any cold air. Ice Bear hits the top of the AC unit 2 times, which causes the AC unit to begin blowing the cold air. Ice Bear drags Panda's blanket over on its right side almost off of the bed while pushing all of Panda's stuffed animals off the top section of the bed; lays on the bed. Ice Bear kicks the entire blanket off of the bed, and tosses the pillow onto the floor, leaving the bed bare. Ice Bear shifts over on his right side and left side trying to get comfortable.) (Cuts to the next scene where we see Grizzly's bedroom door) Panda: (Struggles to open Grizzly's door, but evetually pushes it all the way open) Ah!... oh boy... (Panda sees Grizzly's room as its floor is littered with all kinds of trash, food, and other objects.) (Begins walking through Grizzly's room, cautiously making sure he doesn't step on any of the trash and other random items lying on the floor) This place has gotten so much worse. (Gets Grizzly's hair and crumbs on his right foot, proceeds to shake it off of his foot as he continues to walk through the room) Ooh is that my toothbrush?? Aooh, dooh, almost there... (Once near the bed, jumps onto Grizzly's bed; more of Grizzly's fur proceeds to fly up and gently float back down and onto Panda's body, alongside with a bandage that floats directly onto Panda's nose) Ooh, Grizz! (Scene cuts to the interior of Ice Bear's dark refrigerator with the camera hanging from the refrigerator's interior ceiling) Grizzly: (Opens the door of Ice Bear's refrigerator, and enters into it; as soon as he closes it, he's encapsulated by the refrigerator's small size) (Scootches, flips, and moves all around desperately trying to find himself a comfortable-enough position, meanwhile letting out some groans) (Cuts back to Panda's room, where now Panda's bed is laying much closer towards the window that holds the AC unit) Ice Bear: (Laying against the AC unit obviously trying to get comfortable and cool) (The AC unit suddenly shuts off, leaving Ice Bear annoyed.) (Ice Bear smacks the AC unit 2 more times before hitting it with so much force that the slit vent that carries the wind out of the AC unit falls off; leaves Ice Bear even more annoyed.) (Ice Bear gets up from Panda's bed and sits over at Panda's desk where his laptop lays; gets the laptop off of its space screensaver, greeting Ice Bear with a window opened to the website, "Cute Shop".) (Ice Bear types in the URL to go on "Googs" and writes in its search bar "How do you make a room cold?") (As Ice Bear is typing, a flashdrive inserted into the laptop's right side with a giant P printed onto it catches Ice Bear's attention as it flashes red.) (Ice Bear looks back at Panda's laptop's screen, and notices an icon on his desktop titled "Private Panda's stuff".) (Ice Bear turns his head and looks around the room, making sure that nobody else is in the room, and puts his attention back on the icon as he clicks on it.) (After clicking on it, he's presented with a pop-up window that requires him to enter a password in order to allow him access to whatever is stored in the flashdrive.) (Ice Bear takes a few seconds to think about it, before he looks down and sees written on Panda's desk, "Password: PANDA"; Ice Bear rolls his eyes.) (Ice Bear types in the password, and the window accepts it, allowing him to browse through the flashdrive.) (The flashdrive holds the following content: My Videos, Costumes, Me In Memes, Gifs, and Selfies; Ice Bear proceeds to click on the "Me In Memes" folder, which leads to a picture of Panda in a green collared-shirt and wearing some black shades while holding a frying pan is his left paw with a caption that reads "I'm a Pan-duh!"; Ice Bears lets out a light laugh) (Cuts back to Grizzly's room where we're given a close-up on an old pizza box) Panda: Gross... Uber gross... (Says the following as he picks up the junk that lays on Grizzly's floor) (Throws a trash bag filled with some of Grizzly's junk into a cabinet, then closning said cabinet) Phew... Wha? (Bends downward to move some trash aside, revealing a disc laying on the floor) (Reads the front of the disc) Hmm, "Crowbar Jones: The Reckoning". (Inserts the disc into Grizzly's mini-TV, and begins playing its content) (Scene cuts to the TV screen as it shows a recording, starting off with Grizzly looking towards his right as he wears a grey wing, black shades, and a mini blue bowtie with a white hung backdrop behind him) Grizzly (In the recording): ...Crowbar Jones! (Throws a left punch towards the camera with the words "Crowbar Jones" written on Grizzly's knuckles) He's mastered every Martial Art known to man... (Recording cuts to Grizzly twirling a wooden staff, to then 'most likely' acidentally toss it away from his grasp. Grizzly then does a somersault into the white backdrop that hanging over the wall behind him, causing the entire thing to fall on the ground) He is skilled in the art of stealth... (Shows a scene of Grizzly hiding behind a couch as he pokes his head out from the couch's right side arm-rester) He punched a guy so hard once, he sent him to space. (Cuts to Grizzly punching a dummy in the face with his right fist, to then cut to a shot where Grizzly carries a mini-figure away from a basketball that's painted to look like the planet, Earth, with a fabric space-patterned banner hanging across the wall) He is... Crowbar Jones! (Cuts to Grizzly's hands holding a poster with "Crowbar Jones" painted onto it.) Panda: '''(Laughing quietly) This is so bad it's good. (Cuts to Grizzly in the refrigerator with him in a V-shaped position looking unamused) '''Grizzly: (Fusses left and right trying to get comfortable, but gives up) Gaah, what's jamming my back? (Pulls out a neon green stick behind his back) Oh, awesome! A key lime popsicle! (Bites into the neon stick, and it begins illuminating the room with a bright neon green light) Ah, it's radioactive!...Oh wait, it's a glowstick hehah (Begins doing a short basic techno beat) (Looks towards the ground) What? I thought you ran away, thin-crust pizza! (Eats the pizza) Mmm, ooh it's so good to see you, mm... any of your friends still down there? (Struggles to try and pull out anything, and accidentally flings himself out of the refrigerator, moving all of the ice on the ground with him) ...Huh? What's that? (After uncovering the ice on the ground, sees a closed circular vault door with a wheel sticking out from the middle of the door) (Proceeds to lift up the vault door, which presents him with a ladder that leads downward. Uses glowstick to see) Whoa! (Cuts to Ice Bear pressing the keys on Panda's laptop) Ice Bear: No... boring... too many folders... (Scrolling through more of the flashdrive's folders, seeing folders like: More Selfies, Even More Selfies, Panda Bathing Suit, Brothers, Picnic Pics, and Meme-Con Pics.) (Stops at "Brothers" and clicks on it, revealing a variety of pictures where all three brothers are hanging out in certain areas, putting a smile on Ice Bear's face as he takes a trip down memory lane) (Stops and clicks on a folder titled "2 Bros Tuesday", giving Ice Bear a variety of pictures of Panda and Grizzly at a baseball game) (Ice Bear loses his smile) Where's Ice Bear? (Quickly browses through all of the photos, only to see no sighting of himself whatsoever, leaving Ice Bear with a shocked expression) Ice Bear wants answers. (Closes Panda's laptop, clearly angry) to Panda now resting on his right side on the ground with his right paw holding up his head as he continues watching with a expression of amusement Grizzly (Playing as Crowbar Jones): Gotta find a way to get outta here--Oh no! Robot snakes! (Camera cuts to the TV screen where it shows Grizzly's lower half of his body walking backwards surrounded by many baby blue socks with googly eyes attached to them) (Cuts to Grizzly having one of the "robot snakes" over his left paw as he fights with it) They're everywhere. I'm gonna need ya to break the metal door, Pando... Pando! (Cuts to another Grizzly wearing a black & white stripped turtleneck and big round glasses staring at a door with a sign that reads "Metal Door" on it) Grizzly (Playing as Pando): (Turns around towards Grizzly's direction, looking uneasy) (Says in a nasally high-pitched voice) What? What happened? What did I do? Panda: (Gets a look on confusion as he drops his right paw off of his cheek) ...wait, what's his name? Grizzly (Playing as Pando): Don't worry, I'll open the metal door with my laser app.. Oh no! (Looks at Panda's phone with great displeasure) Grizzly (Playing as Crowbar Jones): (Now has a "robot snake" on each paw; the right paw up high while the left paw is down low) What's wrong, Pando? Is the laser not working? (Acting as though he's struggling to fight the "robot snakes") Grizzly (Playing as Pando): (Has a face of much sadness) Worse. My Internet girlfriend just broke up with me. Life is meaningless. (Lifts the phone up high and takes a selfie with a sad look on his face) Panda: '''(Watching the recording with full attention, and with a slighty angry look of bewilderment) Is that supposed to be me? I'm not that whiny. (Crosses his arms with growing irritation) '''Grizzly (Playing as Pando): I found a sledgehammer! I'll get us outta here! Hya! (Hits the door with the sledgehammer, only to have it bounce back at his face, causing him to fall over, hold his face with both paws and kick his feet around to show he's in pain) Oh, my face! Grizzly (Playing as Crowbar Jones): Don't worry, I'll break the door! HAI-YAH! (Chops the door with his right paw) (Cuts to a scene of Grizzly holding up a sign painted with "Pow!" on it and has a red background with a slightly lighter-shaded red cartoon explosion behind it) Pow. (Cuts back to the previous scene) Come on, Pando. We gotta save the world before it blows up. Grizzly (Playing as Pando): (Still holding his face as he fidgets around on the ground crying) This hurts a lot, But not as much as a broken heart! (Begins sobbing loudly) Panda: (Cuts to Panda's face, clearly unamused and annoyed about what he's seeing and hearing) (Cuts to a shot of Real Grizzly climbing down the ladder he found buried under piles of ice in Ice Bear's refrigerator while holding the neon green glowstick in his mouth; the camera placed behind the ladders as we see Grizzly's lower half come into view first) Grizzly: '''(Stops halfway and turns his head back) (Yells) Hello? (Continues climbing down after he receives no response) (Eventually makes it to the floor, and pulls the glowstick out of his mouth with his right paw; begins taking small steps forward, trying to explore the dark room) Hello?... '''Random Voice: ...こんにちは。'| '''English: Hello. '''Grizzly:' (Confused by the voice) Uh, no, my name is Grizz. We, uh, own the cave upstairs. (Walks over to the left side of the dark room, and finds a light switch.) I just gotta couple of-- (Gets cut off as soon as he switches on the light) (The lights of the once dark room turn on once at a time per row, completely lighting up the entire room. It's a huge white square cube of a room that holds a toilet with a long set of various buttons attached to its left side in the far back of the room with a pipe connecting to the back end of it as it travels across the wall from the toilet's right side. Above the toilet, there's a golden rococo-styled frame that holds a oil pastal drawing of Ice Bear wearing an Ancient Greek-style of clothing that reminiscent of the "ἱμάτιον", also known as the "Himation". Next to the toilet is a standing toilet paper holder with a golden hoop going through the golden sphere that rests above the entire thing and holds the toilet paper. On the left side of the toilet rests a tall golden vase with a tall tree sprouting out of it, and on the toilet's right side lays a mini bowl with a golden faucet attached to it; the bowl itself rests above a small open and rounded rectangle cabinet that holds extra towels. Also, there hangs a golden bathroom bar that holds one of the white towels) Grizzly: ...questions. (Finally finishes his sentence after all is fully lit in the room) (Cuts to the toilet's mini-screen located on its set of buttons signals "Play", then beginning to play some Porcelain Bossa Nova. Camera cuts to all of the other objects that lay in the room) Grizzly: (Walks forward to the middle of the room, and looks up & around the room) ...This is cray cray. (Cuts back to Panda still watching the disc he put into Grizzly's mini-TV with an extremely annoyed look and with his arms crossed) Grizzly (Playing as Crowbar Jones): Come on, Pando! You gotta stop them before they blow up the world! Grizzly (Playing as Pando): (Walking backwards towards a door that has a blue bathroom male figure on it) We will stop them, but I gotta go to the bathroom. Don't worry! It won't take too long! Grizzly (In the Recording): (Camera cuts to a torso shot of Grizzly holding up a calendar and ripping out pages, starting at January, and going until April, to represent time passing by) Grizzly (Playing as Pando): (Walks out of the restroom) Nah, much better! Now let's get those evil doers!... Crowbar Jones? (Grows a confused look on his face) Grizzly (Playing as Crowbar Jones): '''(Turns towards Pando, now with puffier white hair, and a tied-on white puffy beard) Ooh, Pando... it's been 40 years since I last saw you-- (Gets cut off by Panda pausing the recording) '''Panda: (Lets out a very irritated groan, and ejects the disc out of the mini-TV) That's it, that is not me, I'll show him. Grizz!... can't believe (angry mumbles) thinks I'm some whiny guy, I'm not whiny (Angrily kicks some ice out of the way as he enters into the open refrigerator) (Begins climbing down the ladder that leads to the hidden restroom; now has the disc in his mouth) Anyone who watches this crime is a weakness... take a good hard look in the mirror! (Hits the floor of the hidden restroom) I am way more Crowbar than you'll ever be!... (Now just realizes he's in the hidden restroom, leaving him stunned and puzzled) Wait, what the-- where am I? (Sees Grizzly) Grizzly: (Is on his knees messing with the buttons on the toilet) Female Voice from Toilet: Toilet Water Temperature - 61° Panda: (Walks towards Grizzly and the toilet) Grizz, what am I looking at? Grizzly: (Baffled) You are looking at tomorrow's toilet today, I mean this toilet has everything: BlueTooth, seat warmer, daily horoscope, it even has a water fountain. (Pushes a button) (Toilet spurts out a controlled triple row of water towers for a few seconds before going back down) Grizzly: (Stands up and walks beside Panda looking down at the toilet) All those times you were using the upstair's bathroom, I could've been down here!... why would he hide this from us? Panda: (Crosses his arms, pulls off an irritated face, and responds snarkly) Oh yeah, I wonder why a brother would hide something... Grizzly: '''(Looks at Panda confused with his tone) What're you talking about? '''Female Voice from Toilet: こんにちはアイスベアーさん。| English: Hello, Ice Bear. Ice Bear: (Comes climbing down from the ladder holding Panda's laptop in his left arm; has an annoyed look) Grizzly & Panda: (Look towards Ice Bear as soon as he touches the floor) Grizzly: '''I can't believe it! Why have you kept this bathroom away from us!? Explain this. '''Ice Bear: (Holds Panda's laptop under with both paws) Explain to Ice Bear. (Clicks through several photos of Grizzly and Panda at a baseball game without him) Panda: (Puzzled) Hey, what're you doing looking through my private photos? Grizzly: (Puts his right paw in front of Panda's face, signaling him to be quiet) Not now, Pan-Pan. Gotta get to the bottom of this secret bathroom mystery. Panda: (Raises his voice) Oh that's funny, I thought my name was Pando!'' I saw your precious movie where you make me look like a clumsy whiny sidekick! '''Grizzly:' Ah! (Caught off guard by Panda revealing the disc to him, causing him to lose some dominancy) Oh, I can explain hehe it's... simple really, it's not you. That's Pando, you're Panda. Big difference-- (Suddenly hits him that Panda went through his belongings) wait, what're you doing looking through my stuff? Panda: I found it on the floor of your room, which by the way is the grossest place I've ever been to. Grizzly: It's not gross, it just has character! Panda: That doesn't make sense! Grizzly: Well your face doesn't make sense! All: (Begin arguing with each other about their issues with one of them) Grizzly: (Towards Panda) Oh yeah? Well you're acting like a big dingle. Panda: (Gasps) That's it, I'm out! I can't be in the same room with you strangers, good day! (Walks off towards the ladder and begins climbing it) (Once at the top of the room, tries to open the now closed vault door, but ends up accidentally breaking off the wheel that unlatches the door's lock, almost falls off of the ladder during the process) Umm... door's broken. Grizzly: (Pulls off a "As to be expected" look) Classic Pando... Panda: Hey I heard that! Ice Bear: (Proceeds to climb up the ladder to meet up with Panda) Panda: Sorry, I was trying to-- (Gets climbed over by Ice Bear as he begins trying to get the door to open) uh, okay, uh-- (The ladder step Panda is standing on fails to support both of the weights of himself and Ice Bear) (Both begin losing balance of the ladder) (The ladder hits the pipe in front of it, causing it to dent where it was struck, and then falls backwards along with them) Grizzly: (Tries to get out of the way, but is landed upon by both Panda and Ice Bear) Panda & Ice Bear: (Glare at each other while on top of Grizzly) Grizzly: (Aggressively pushes the both of them off of him, Ice Bear to his right and Panda to his left) All: (Now laying on the restroom floor with their arms crossed and making no eye contact with any of them) Female Voice from Toilet: Initiating Self-Cleaning Mode. (Begins cleaning itself by spraying air freshener around and plunging the toilet) Grizzly: (Is really ticked off by this feature) Oh come on! You don't even have to clean it?! (Gets up from the floor and runs towards the toilet and grabs the toilet paper from the toilet paper holder) This is what I think of your fancy toilet! (Throws the entire roll of toilet paper down into the toilet. Grabs onto the toilet paper holder, and begins plunging the toilet paper roll he threw downward. Throws the toilet paper holder away from him, and begins kicking the inside of the toilet with his right foot several times) Female Voice from Toilet: Error. Cannot Complete Self-Cleaning Mode. Panda: (Now up from the floor) Oh yeah, well take this! Scratch attack! (Begins furiously scratching at Grizzly's disc with his right paw) Ice Bear: (Looking at the both at his brothers with such anger) (Pulls Panda's flashdrive out from his laptop, throws it on the ground, and begins stomping on it numerous times) Female Voice from Toilet: Cannot Complete Self-Cleaning Mode. Grizzly: (Cuts to Grizzly now carrying loads of toilet paper rolls with his right arm) (Stuffs the toilet with even more full toilet paper rolls) Panda: (Cuts back to him continuing to scratch furiously at the disc) Grizzly: (Has overflown the toilet with full rolls of toilet paper) (Pushing down with all of his might to clog up the toilet even more) Ice Bear: (Cuts back with the camera at a worm's eye point of view; Ice Bear continuing to stomp harshly on Panda's flashdrive) Panda: (Cuts to a close-up on Panda's right paw still scratching at the disc, allowing the viewers to clearly see the serious damage he has put upon it.) Grizzly: (Trying desperately to keep all of the toilet paper rolls in the toilet) (The toilet itself begins rattling left and right spastically along with Grizzly who's holding onto it) Female Voice from Toilet: Toilet Is Clogged. I Cannot Complete Self-Cleaning Mode. Ice Bear & Panda: (Walks towards Grizzly curious of what he's doing) Panda: Grizz, what did you do-- (Toilet strongly shoots out all of the full rolls of toilet paper that were stuffed into it) Grizzly: (The strong shot from the toilet sends Grizzly flying across the restroom) Ice Bear & Panda: (Both witness Grizzly flying across the room with much surprise) Grizzly: (Hits the back wall of the restroom upside-down and back-first, then falling flat onto his stomach) (The impact from the hit on the wall causes a crack to travel upward) (The crack soon reaches the area of the pipe that was dented by the ladder when Ice Bear and Panda were trying to get the door open, causing the pipe to burst open and begin to shoot out a mass quantity of water downward and upon Grizzly) Grizzly: (Gets hit the massive overflow of water shooting out, steps away from it, and coughs a bit after getting pelted by the water) Ice Bear & Panda: (Walk towards Grizzly) Panda: (Says snarkily) Way to go, Crowbar Jones. All: (Begin arguing at each other about their situations with each other) Female Voice from Toilet: Cannot Complete Self-Cleaning Mode. (Meanwhile as the Bears are arguing with each other, the constant stream of water shooting out of the pipe is quickly filling the entire restroom up, making the items in the room either be completely submerged by the water, or make them float up with the water, even making the Bears float upward themselves as the water level increases) All: (Cuts to them still arguing as they float upward) Panda: (Stops arguing for a bit to look up, to notice how not only him, but the others are about to be fully submerged underwater) (Camera vuts to the ceiling to see it inching closer and closer to towards them) All: (Let out a scared and shocked gasp) Grizzly & Panda: We're gonna drown! | Ice Bear: Ice Bear drowning. All: (Begin freaking out, not knowing what to do to get out of this dilema Grizzly: (Holds onto Panda's back as he's freaking out) Panda I'm sorry! I wanted to make you look cool, but my art was not ready! I'm a terrible writer! Panda: (Turns to Grizzly's direction while he's holding onto him) I forgive you! (Grabs a hold of Ice Bear who has his arms up in the sky holding up the laptop away from the water) And we totally invited you to come out! We bought tickets, but we couldn't find you! (Cries) I'm sorry!! Ice Bear: Ice Bear was petty. Grizzly: And I totally understand the toilet! You're a shy guy-- (Begins sinking into the water for a bit, but gets his head back up from it) You just needed space! Ice Bear: Ice Bear was wrong, should've shared; deserves drowning. Panda: (Mouth begins being submerged by the water as it begins covering his entire head) I'm sorry--... Female Voice from Toilet: I Have Failed To Complete Self-Cleaning Mode, 失敗しました、アイスベアーさん。もいかなくてなりませ・・・さようなら。'|' English: I failed, Ice Bear. I have to go... good-bye. The Bears: (As the toilet is speaking, cuts to them getting more and more submerged into the water, to the point where their noses are just barely touching them) (Due to all of its built-up pressure, the toilet is fiercely shot across the restroom) (It's directed towards the broken rounded-vault door.) (Due to its immense strength it was shot by, the vault door is broken open.) (The entire toilet shoots out of the room, and the water follows alongside the toilet) (The water carries the Bears out of the restroom and into the kitchen, them all screaming as they're carried) The Bears: (All land on their stomaches) Grizzly: (Gets up on his knees, and looks behind him) (Cuts to Ice Bear's refrigerator as it begins exhausting cool air once again) Grizzly: (Spits out the water that was in his mouth away from the others) Fridge works now. (Cuts to the next scene; first shows Panda using his blow dryer to dry Grizzly's "Crowbar Jones: The Reckoning" DVD, later cutting to both Grizzly and Panda in the scene. Grizzly is shown trying to balance Ice Bear's toilet and just fix it up in general, later Ice Bear comes in from the right side of the screen where he's sweeping the floor of the kitchen. All the Bears stop what they're doing to look at each other with blank expressions for a bit as awkward silence fills the kitchen the music playing in the background) Grizzly: (Scratches the back of his head) Um... we cool? Panda: (Looks down for a little, but rises his head back up) Yeah, we're cool. Ice Bear: (Looks at both Panda and Grizzly, and nods) (Next scene fades into Panda closing the door to his room. Cuts to Panda tucked in bed with his bed cleaned up as he falls asleep. The scene then cuts to Grizzly as he closes the door to his room. Cuts to Grizzly lying down on his stomach as he slowly falls asleep, before throwing a random bandage away from his right paw. Finally, the scene cuts to Ice Bear carrying his toilet from the kitchen and into his refrigerator, soon closing the door. The final scene cuts to the outside of the Bears' cave with the nighttime lighting) Female Voice from Toilet: さようなら、アイスベアーさん。'|' English: Good-bye, Ice Bear. id:Rooms/Transkrip Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:R